Duality
by I WanT To KISS GAARA
Summary: "Shiba tiene una forma atrozmente divina de hacerlo gozar. Tal vez porque, después de todo, es un dios…pero lo necesita. Morirse" Contenido erótico, no muy explícito. Dedicado a mi esposa. ShibaShito para el Fandom


"_Hay criaturas…mirando a través de las ventanas" _

Esa, en todo sentido, fascinante sombra antropoide, otrora acecho desconocido, lo contempla con su semblante definido a la luz azulea y fantasmal externa venida de la noche, la luna, las lámparas, desde dentro del cuarto oscuro. Dos semblantes se perfilan en la penumbra. Una luctuosa reminiscencia envuelve esa silueta falsamente humana, verdaderamente espeluznante pese a la sonrisa amable que porta, y el gesto afable que usa solamente incita la desconfianza. Amateur es el dios de la muerte y aun así posee una perspicacia varias veces más aguda que la del viejo diablo. Shito, al presente, está portándose como ese gato desahuciado que no se acercara y arañará la mano que se le tiende con ganas de mimarlo receloso de algún daño. Empero es culpa suya que este allí, empero es culpa también que la ventana por donde entro estuviese abierta.

-¿No se supone que la muerte no puede perjudicarte Shi chan, porque me temes?

-Eso no es verdad del todo, idiota.

Shiba manifiesta un genuino desconcierto sobresaliendo mejor dicho, destellando entre tanta insidia. La reciente deificación de la un brillo sobrenatural a sus ojos, totalmente soberbio, que antes no tenía. No obstante ese pequeño viso de ternura no es para nada falso, si hipócrita…son pensamientos del chino. Ni desea hablar, y tampoco enfrentarlo, es un indeseable charlatán, uno muy artero, también certero, para tocarle la morar y lo que quiere del shinigami no implica para nada su voz.

El uno es el antagonista del otro. El uno es el reflejo de lo injusta y ciega que es la providencia, y otro ve en él un idilio sacrílego perfecto (casi a su altura). Su bello sufrimiento lo encandila. Shito solamente quisiera volarle la tapa de los sesos pero eso no lo mataría, ya no, porque ya está muerto, porque su voluntad arrogante lo llevo a cometer pecado tras pecado sin recibir castigo, como solo es privilegio de los humanos y ahora, obtuvo aquella recompensa que quiso, convertirse en un ser elevado, caminar en los confines del más allá y lo terrenal. Ah pero él, él nació maldito, no se maldijo en el proceso, y lo único que reserva para un monstruo la existencia es angustia y tormento, es lo único que es realmente tiene. Ser odiado por la misma vida.

-¿Que se siente al no tener alma?- Sabe bien que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que ese antiquísimo ente se exponga voluntariamente, su ingenio y genialidad le dicen eso, si no, aquello seria una magnifica batalla aderezada de la más cruda y sabrosa animadversión enardecida, frenética, viva, retorciéndose como cientos de sanguijuelas bañadas en sangre, y no una invitación mal disimulada. Se está relamiendo de una manera morbosa, Shito decreta, cáustico, que se calle.

La respuesta es nada. Un pavoroso abismo vacio. Una silente suspensión en el tiempo. La serpiente es precisa e implacable moviéndose en segundos al igual que la parca deduciéndolo todo, tomándolo, sometiéndolo contra su pequeña y especialmente rechinante cama. Incluso la gran colección de "Bettys" tiene cara a la pared sus rostros para no "ver" con sus diminutos ojillos pintados como su dueño se dedica a fornicar con la muerte.

-¿Como esta Chika-kun?

-Ni lo menciones, sigue

Shiba tiene una forma atrozmente divina de hacerlo gozar. Tal vez porque, después de todo, es un dios. Llega un momento en que ya no son sus dedos húmedos los que hurgan en su interior y lo sustituye por la parte enhiesta de su excitado organismo. Durante un efímero momento es horroroso, un suplicio y luego todo se torna sublime convirtiéndolo en un muy patético avaricioso de fruición…pero lo necesita. Morirse.

Durante esas horas de tormentosas delicias, los atroces placeres son el medio de experimentar el suplicio de vivir, le recuerda su fragilidad, su vulnerabilidad, la delicadeza brotando de su propia carne herética y explotando en éxtasis. Que un monstruo eterno e inexpugnable también puede sentirse pusilánime, hasta en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y temblar ante la efigie de la abominable muerte arrancándole algo muy parecido al ese añorado alma.


End file.
